everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap (Annoying Orange)
(A light bulb flickers and Orange finds himself in a death trap) Orange: Whoa! This isn't the kitchen. What's going on? Jigsaw:(voice only) Hello, Orange. Orange: Hey, I know that voice! Jigsaw:(Appearing on the TV screen) I was hoping you and I could play another game. (A light bulb flickers and Orange finds himself in a death trap) Orange: Whoa! This isn't the kitchen. What's going on? Jigsaw:(voice only) Hello, Orange. Orange: Hey, I know that voice! Jigsaw:(Appearing on the TV screen I was hoping you and I could play another game. Orange: Yay! It's emo clown! Hey, are we gonna play Twister? That's my favorite game. Jigsaw: No! The name of this game is Death Trap Orange: Cool! What kind of Death Trap? Jigsaw: Glad you asked Orange: Ooo! Is it a water bed filled with piranhas? Jigsaw: No! Orange: Killer bees in a pinyata? Jigsaw: No. That one never works. Orange: Is it a drunk guinea pig with a chainsaw?! Jigsaw: What?! Orange: A drunk guinea pig with a chainsaw! (The screen rolls to a crazy Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig) Charlie: Die you bloody poofs! Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Jigsaw: No! How did that even get in here?! Orange: Well? What trap is it then? Jigsaw: Oh Orange, don't you see? The death trap... is you. (Orange is left momentarily flabbergasted as the title rolls.) Orange: I'm not a Death Trap. I'm an orange. Jigsaw: No one was ever to escaped me! Except you. That's why I have chosen you to become my apprentice. Orange: Apprentice? What are you? Donald Trump? (laughing) Jigsaw: No. Today, you will help me by annoying my victim to death. Orange: What are you talking about? Marshmallow: Whoa! Where am I? Orange: Whoa! Jigsaw: Hello, Marshmallow! Want to play a game? Marshmallow: Oh, yes! I love games! Jigsaw: Everyone loves games. Marshmallow: And I love everyone! Yaaay! Jigsaw: Yes. Alright, Orange. You're time to annoy him to death has come. Now... begin. Orange: Miss. Jigsaw: No. Begin! Orange: Nope! My turn! B2! Jigsaw: What? Orange: B3? Jigsaw: No! Orange: B5! Marshmallow: Hey, you sunk my Battleship! Hehehehehe! Orange: (laughing) Jigsaw: (sigh) Orange: Hey! Hey fluffy face! You look like a mini pillow! (laugh) Marshmallow: Yeah, but you sound like a chipmunk riding a rainbow (laugh) Orange: It's funny, cause I do. (laughing) Marshmallow: (laughing) Jigsaw: Everybody, shut up! Orange: Jeez! Who caught up Jigsaws funnybone? (Laughing) Jigsaw: No! Don't annoy me! Annoy him! Orange: I'm an orange. You're a mime. Jigsaw so boring it's a crime. (laughing) Marshmallow: (laughing) Jigsaw: That's it! I see my apprentice requires further training. Let this be lesson, for both of you! (pressed the button) Marshmallow: (knife on top) WHOOOOA!! Orange: No! Not squeaky fun guy! Marshmallow: Oh. That tickles! (laughing) Orange: (laughing) Jigsaw: Stop laughing! Marshmallow: That tickles (Laughing) Orange: Looks like the Donald's gonna take another stab at it!(Laughing) Jigsaw: Come on, you stupid thing! Marshmallow: Stop! Stop! (Laughing) Do it again! (Laughing) Jigsaw: I knew it! I knew this thing wouldn't work! (Growls) Orange, you're fired! Orange: Woh! You really are the Donald! (Laughs) Jigsaw: And you Marshmallow, you're roasted! Jigsaw presses th button and a fire lights under Marshmallow. Marshmallow: Woh! I feel all gooey! (Laugh) Orange: Marshmallow, you're a real hot-head now! Orange & Marshmallow: (Laughs) Jigsaw: STOP LAUGHING! Marshamllow: Woh! You really lit a fire under me! (Laughs) Orange: Hey! Hey stop it Donald! I don't think he can take any smore! (Laughs) Jigsaw: That's it! I'm out of here! I can't take it anymore! (Turns off tv) I need to get a new job... Orange: Where's Jigsaw going? We're just getting warmed up. (laughing) Marshmallow: (laughing) Graham Cracker: (Looks at Chocolate) Well, thank goodness, they scared that guy away. I didn't like where this whole thing was headed. (Charlie Screams) Graham Cracker & Chocolate: (All Screaming) END Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts